Wildfire at Midnight
by LillianTurner
Summary: Natasha comes to a crossroad in her life. Tony and Bruce come to a startling realization in the face of an existential crisis. Thor must deal with old family issues that cast long shadows. Where do their stories intersect?


Hello everyone, my name is Lillian Turner, I'm 73 years young (and still going strong!) and I'm taking classes at Washington State University, one of which is on Creative Writing, and I'm submitting this story to as part of my assignment on free writing/stream of consciousness. My wonderful professor Gwendolyn Jackson introduced me to Fan Fiction, so I'm really excited to share with everyone!

**Wildfire at Midnight**

Farts were blasting like horns from guys putting their butt cheecks against loud speakers ...the farts were louder than a jackhammer

while the Black Widow was smoking pot, weed, crack, etc, and taking a dump while observing an old man getting pooned by a black guy, she farted. FFRRRRT...! suddenly, t-dub kicked down the bathroom door...DUN DUN... he quickly seized the Black Widow's head, and broke her snacks. SNAP. Then he grabbed her legs and broke them too, by smashing them with the Black Widow's hardened poop in the toilet bowl. T-dub hardned the poop by taking the poop out of the bowl with his bare hands, , and shaking it up furiously and vigorously enough until enough heat was produced to harden the poop. Then t dub grabbed the Black Widows' arms and ripped them out of their sockets, . Then t dub threw her u threw her into a m washing machine and closed the door. Chck. " HELP MEH, Tony , save meh!" screamed the Black Widow,.. but it was too late=, because Iron Man was was getting sucked into fat alberts spread and man jugs and pot belly. Then , after getting pawned in the washing machine, the Black Widow farted so hard that she split in half, and consequently feces balls were ejected from her body like bullets from a machine gun. Then t-dub, leaned over, while facing the Black Widow, pointed his butt at her, and let go of a really powerful fart. Then t dub also s farted out bullets, and a machine gun came out of his butt and opened fire on the Black Widow.

When Iron Man and Bruce Banner found the corpse of the Black Widow, they both sobbed bitterly, and also pooped and peed bitterly, and also vomited bitterly, and chased dames to comfort themselves bitterly. Then the two guys screamed at the top of their lungs, in a black person voice, think dwight Howard, voice : WHY DO I LIVE?"

then they both tried to lean in at the same time to kiss the corpse, but they hit each other on the head with their heads, as they leaned in as at the same time, BOOPOOP BOOPOOP; " hey 7k at a time!" yelled Iron Man. So they took turns holding the corpse lovingly, and kissing the corpse, but each time they touched it , it let loose a really bad mexican / azn fart. You know, those high pitched killer farts, the ones that anybody can get by eating a good bean burrito and drinking a glas of milk. When Iron Man unlocked his car, with the remote control attached to his keys, the car turned into poop. How sad. Then they both said again, " why do I live?" AND beat their chests , and torn their clothes, off, exposing their butt checks on their stomachs and chests. Jusfly had been stealthy spying on them, and being a black person, had blended into the background well, as the two guys were attending to the corpse at night. " that's a good question, u two idiots!" said jusfly, leaping from behind some bushes, and dropping anvils on the two guys' ding dongs. YEOWWW...screamed the guys, the pain was so bad, that their eyes burst out of their sockets, and zoomed after other dames, ogling them, independent of the rest of the bodies. Then werm locked the two guys inside a safe and pitched the safe off of a cliff...just as the sun was setting, providing for a beautiful background as the safe farted as it was going off the cliff, thus propelling itself farther than expected. Mean while the two guys locked inside were desperately trying to get to the front of the safe to open the door, , with each one wanting to get out first ahead of the other. So obviously they were struggling to get there first, but they bumped into each other. And thus they started grappling with each other in order to be the first to get out...while they were struggling, they said, wah, nee goh hie hou sigh lay . . miraculously they strained and screamed and yelled and hollered until they produce da fart that exploded the safe. They landed on the top of a ten foot basketball hoop that was attached to the ceiling of a gym, you know, those hoops that can be raised up and down by a switch . So a guy clicked a button and the hoop started elevating, which made the two guys, Iron Man and Bruce Banner , pee and poop in their pants because of being startled and scared at the raising of the hoop.

And then Thor was like, while Odin was doing the leg raises

with Frigga in that one episode; Thor was checking out Odin with high powered specs, and was like woah hot mama, feces, u're hot...

and then he drove the car that Odin had been saving the money for to give to Frigga , Thor drove that sweet ride into the house , rite in2 the bed roo, where Odin & Frigga were doing the leg raises; ….then Thor zoomed after Odin in the car. He drove after her inside the room , BROOOOOMMMMM...Thor tongue was sticking out like a dog yearning for water , as he gained on Odin …...then Frigga was like, excellent job my son , I will join you shortly in this magnificent sport after I enjoy a sumptuous breakfast . …...not...Frigga was getting owned by a naked Loki , and Loki was chasing Frigga...feces , that's incredible... and Loki was doing his dumb little chop trick ,, where he chops on items to open them, ….well he was using that to remove Frigga's cloth. Ah said take yez cloth off ! Yelled Loki to Frigga, as he finished slicing Frigga's underwear off with a machete . , but also, that pervert in that bob hope movie who wanted to check out man jugs was joining in on the act... btw, cap'n Loki and dat pervert in da movie , are in my humble opinion, the 2nd and 3rd best orators in the 20-21rst century, except for stephen a . smith, of course.

Then Loki chased Frigga AND Thor inside of the pervert's underwear …...but then pervert man ripped a mean...and was like, wow that's first time I had like 3 ding dongs inside one of pair of bra...not I bet Thor and Frigga have booty instead of peepee machine. LOL and they have five weinerz coming out of their cheeks. Butt cheeks that is. , because the pervert was wearing bra instead of underwear, and it was poop stained . …...the end ( play's I love lucy theme song ending music here...''

**The End. I hope you all enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
